


Face Down

by Goofatron



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan notices Chi-Chi's change in behavior and suspects foul play. Without his mother willing to come forward, he has to do the research himself to see if his worst fears are correct. And when he thinks he's got it all figured out, another surprise just keeps adding itself to the problem. (story includes abuse/domestic violence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time that Gohan noticed the slight shift in his mother's personality was just a week after his father, Son Goku, decided that he wanted to come back to earth just three years after the defeat of Cell. Everyone was delighted, of course. Gohan and Chi-Chi especially just for the fact of being able to introduce two-year old Goten to him. They were once again a picture perfect family. Gohan and Chi-Chi were sure this time nothing could ever go wrong to keep Goku out of their lives again.

Everything was grand up until Gohan started to pay attention to his surroundings other than his homework, meals and the screechings of ill-tempered two-year old Saiyan babies. Usually, Chi-Chi is bold, blunt and quick to anger; as of late her demeanor has changed to quiet, tip-toed, and she usually kept her head down. Gohan figured she was just having an off day, and set it aside after Goku complimented her on her cooking that afternoon, which seemed to lift her spirits.

Ever since that day Chi-Chi's personality has been sporadic. It seriously started to worry Gohan on the days where she'd barely say anything other than, "Come and eat!" or "Study this today, sweetie." or even "Sure, you can go and train with your dad today!" Like it had always been that normal. Gohan wasn't sure what to think about his mom acting the way she did. He would ask her, but he was too afraid she'd get angry and send him to his room for the rest of the evening. So, he decided to approach his dad on the subject.

"Ah, your mom's fine, son!" Goku reassured him. Poorly. "She's probably just trying to adjust herself to be more loose and not so, you know,  _stuck up_."

Gohan wasn't sure he liked that answer. Especially the way Goku enunciated that last part. Figuring that was as good as an answer he was ever going to get, Gohan once again, let the subject go, and went on with his life. A year later, he was attending public school in Satan City. The year after that, he discovered his mother crying one morning in the living room. He went up to her holding an ice pack against her left eye.

Gohan gasped, "Mom! What happened?"

Chi-Chi jumped in response to his sudden presence, "Gohan! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," he apologised. He reached over with his hand. "Here, let me see."

"No." Chi-Chi lightly smacked his hand away. "It's just a small bruise. Nothing to worry about."

"Is that why you're crying?"

"No, son." Chi-Chi chuckled a little. "It just stings a little that's all. Now, come on! You're gonna be late for school. Did you grab your lunch?"

"Oh, no. I'll go grab that right now." Gohan walked into the kitchen and took the wrapped bento box his mom prepared for him and placed it into his bag.

He turned back into the living room and faced his mother, who was now standing. He observed her for about a minute: she looked like she wanted to break down and cry again. Her body was shaking and she couldn't look him in the eye. At age fifteen, Gohan had hit a growth spurt and grew what seemed like two inches every month. He now stood at an average of 5'9" (about five inches taller than Chi-Chi).

Chi-Chi looked so frightened, she clutched the ice pack against her eye tightly and yelped in surprise, immediately detaching the pack from her face. Gohan caught a glimpse of the bruise, though only momentarily as Chi-Chi turned her gaze away, cursing silently. Gohan lightly placed his hand upon her shoulder which she shuddered underneath.

"Mom," he started. "That is not a 'small' bruise."

Chi-Chi scoffed, "It is to me. I've had worse."

"How much worse?" Gohan questioned.

"Excuse me?" she turned to him, fire in her eyes. "Just what are you implying, young man?"

"Mom, I'm not implying anything! I just want to know what happened!"

"If you must know," she spat at him. "I ran into a door."

Gohan looked upon her with a dull expression. "Seriously? That's your excuse? Mom, a door wouldn't have caused that big of a swell. Plus, it looked like you couldn't even open your eye!"

"You are seriously overstepping your boundaries," Chi-Chi hissed at him. "I _know_  what happened to me, don't try to feed me your words to make yourself feel better."

"What?" Gohan was shocked at her words. "I'm not! I'm just - I'm trying to help you!"

"Well you're doing a pretty poor job of it." Chi-Chi turned away from him. She refused to explain herself to a teenager. "Just go to school, Gohan. I promise you it's nothing."

Before he answered, the front door opened. Goku walked in, looking exhausted. He caught sight of Chi-Chi and Gohan standing in front of him looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted. "Why the long faces?"

"Nothing, dad," Gohan shook his head. "I was just leaving."

He made his way past both his parents, stopping at the door to glance back at his mother. For a second he almost mistook her expression for one of sorrow, but passed it off as apologetic. As he shut the door, he could hear his dad react to his mother's 'accident'. "Chi-Chi, what happened to you? Are you alright?"

 _'Maybe dad can get the truth out of her.'_  Gohan hoped as he jumped up into the air, and took off for school.

* * *

All day long Gohan could only think about his mom and her mysterious behaviour for the past two years. That bruise was linked with it, he was sure of that. Unless she fell several hundred feet, and landed her eye on a concrete pole, he didn't see just how any of their household objects could injure her that badly.

The way she was crying; that shook Gohan up. He hadn't heard her cry that hard since he returned from the Cell Games, and had to inform her of Goku's choice to stay dead. She usually had such a strong demeanor, even when faced against dangerous beings. She did her best to show her loyalty to her husband, and raise her children day by day. Revealing raw emotion was rare for Chi-Chi in all aspects. Even her anger was solidified through her stern speech. No one dare cross her, knowing they would lose the argument. Nobody knew that best than her family.

There was an option that still lingered around Gohan's mind. One he particularly wanted to avoid, but it seemed like the best explanation for what happened. Someone had hurt his mother. He didn't know who, or how even. At the same time, he felt like he was jumping to conclusions. There was no way to prove it. Physical evidence: verbal, or otherwise.

The thought of someone physically placing their hands on his mother in the wrong way angered him. He didn't know who it was, but he will find out.

Gohan was too busy focusing on his mother, he didn't realize he broke his pencil in half.

"Hey," Erasa nudged him. "You okay, Gohan?"

Gohan snapped out of his phase. "Oh, yeah. I'm good."

"You snapped your pencil in half with one hand," she pointed out. "How did you even do that?"

"Oh," Gohan opened his hand to reveal his writing utensil broken into three bits of useless wood and lead.

"Here!" Erasa chirped. She reached into her pencil case, and pulled out one of her own. "You can borrow one from me!"

"Thank you, Erasa." Gohan smiled at her. He placed the pieces of his pencil in one of the front pockets of his school bag, reminding himself to throw them away later.

* * *

Gohan spent the entirety of his lunch in the library searching for books on the human anatomy. He even grabbed a few that focused on abuse and relationships. As the day went on prior to his research, he began to list people who could possibly be around his mother close enough to leave an impact on her this huge.

Out of everyone who he knew his mother was familiar with, Bulma, Krillin, Piccolo, Goku, Ox King, and himself remained. He chewed on the eraser end of the pencil he borrowed from Erasa, and buried his gaze upon the bullet list of names he had written down.

After a thorough investigation of the books he read, and reevaluating his mother's relationships with their friends, he crossed Krillin and Piccolo off the list. Krillin really only ever came over to talk to Goku, and train with him. He seldom started conversations with Chi-Chi. In fact, he just outright avoided her every chance he got. Same with Piccolo. He only came over to the house if Goku or Gohan invited him over, and he almost always declined. Plus, his mom and Piccolo never liked each other, and never will. But Gohan couldn't see Piccolo hurting his mom because they disagreed on how they were 'raising' the boy.

Bulma was basically Chi-Chi's best, if not only friend. Whenever Bulma had an off day from the lab, she would head over with Trunks in tow to keep Goten busy while she and Chi-Chi caught up with each other. Surely she wouldn't lay a hand on Chi-Chi even if they did have their little spurts. They made up later in the day anyhow. So, Gohan crossed her off.

All that was left in the lineup was the immediate family. Gohan about gave up right then. He couldn't fathom any of the three committing such a horrible act. He knew for a fact that he never hurt his mom. Not ever. Sure they fought more often when it came to how his teachers taught in school, and how she used to. And spending time with Piccolo. And staying out late. And rushing his meals to go out to hang out with Piccolo until one in the morning.

There were times where their fights got so heated, Gohan almost lost control of himself. Broke the house in half one day by ascending to a Super Saiyan. His dad, who was out training with Goten, had to teleport straight in the house to calm him down. Gohan responded by shoving him off, blowing a hole in the roof, and flying off for the rest of the night.

Since he had grown taller than his mom, that sort of gave him a false sense of authority on the grounds, "I'm taller than you, so I don't have to listen to your rules." Again, huge fights; end up yelling at each other; Gohan towers over Chi-Chi; gets pissed and the house gets nearly destroyed; leaves for a few hours; rinse and repeat. For a year straight.

Gohan grabbed one of the books entitled, The Abusive Relationship: How to Recognize It and How to Respond He flipped to the chapter that explained when the abuser uses their body and voice to keep the victim grounded, and afraid to tell anyone or leave them. It was pretty textbook to say the least. They listed keywords and definitions to help the victim realize that they were in possible danger. Gohan scanned the words used, and their meaning. Slowly he put the book down, and could only stare directly ahead of him. He didn't even hear the bell rang signaling the next class starting.

 _'It's me.'_  he resolved. _'I'm the one who is hurting mother.'_


	2. Chapter 2

The next week at the Son house went by slowly. At least for Gohan. Come Sunday afternoon, Goten came home from staying over at the Briefs for the weekend in the arms of his father. He complained about not having enough time with Trunks and wanted to return immediately. Goku only laughed and told him that if he was good, then the next time there's an opening for a longer sleep over, he'd suggest it to Bulma. Goten huffed, accepting the proposal. He jumped from his father's arms, and ran to his mother.

"How's my little boy?" Chi-Chi cooed.

"No, mama! I'm a big boy now!" Goten corrected.

"Oh, I see!" Chi-Chi giggled. "Your birthday is coming up, isn't it? How old are you going to be, Goten?"

"Um…" Goten took both of his hands and looked at them with such intensity, Chi-Chi was wondering if he would burst a vein. He shot out one small hand, all five digits extended individually. "Fibe!"

"Five, sweety." Chi-Chi corrected.

"That's what I said, mama!" Goten hugged her. "Is your eye all better yet?"

"Almost, honey." Chi-Chi assured him. Her swollen eye had gotten better within the last week. She was able to open it again just a day ago, though the discoloration stayed.

"Hey, Chi-Chi," Goku called. "When's dinner? I'm starving!"

"It's just about ready, Goku." she set Goten down. "Why don't you go and get your brother for dinner?"

"Ok!" Goten ran upstairs.

"And don't forget to wash your hands!" She called up to him.

Goten bounced towards Gohan's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Gohan? It's time for dinner!"

He was about to open the door when he realized it was locked. "Gohaaaaaaaaaan, open uuuuuuup!"

No answer but the muffled sound of books being moved around in the locked room. Goten sighed impatiently, and leaned against the door. He puffed out his face and squished his cheeks back to size with his hands, making fake farting sounds. He giggled after each one as they tickled the insides of his mouth. Goten yelped in surprise as he fell backwards partly in the hallway, and partly in Gohan's room.

Gohan stared at him amusingly. "What do you think you're doing, you dork?"

"I'm making faces at myself!" Goten exclaimed as Gohan picked him up.

"Faces like this?" Gohan crossed his eyes, and stuck his tongue out. This made Goten giggle harder.

"No, silly Gohan. Like this." Goten copied what he was doing earlier over and over. Gohan only laughed at him as he carried his brother into the bathroom.

"Come on dork, let's get you cleaned up for dinner."

After they washed their hands, and Goten's face they raced downstairs to the dining table. Goten jumped into his booster seat triumphantly. "I win! I win!"

"Yeah you sure beat me," agreed Gohan as he sat down in his seat.

"Boys," warned their mother from the kitchen. "What have I told you about running in the house?"

"Sorry, mom," they apologised in unison.

Goku walked in from the front door. "Ok, I think we've got enough firewood to last us a while. And looks like I made it just in time, too!" he rushed to his seat, opposite of Gohan and to Goten's left.

Chi-Chi entered with several trays of food, and set them down in front of her hungry men. She reveled in the sight of them drooling over the food like starving vultures. After she set down the food, she returned to the kitchen to retrieve the rest of it, and the plates and utensils for use.

"Okay, boys," Chi-Chi sat down. "Dig in."

The three Saiyans ravaged the dining table hungrily. A symphony of smacked lips, and meat ripping off bones played around the room. Chi-Chi took this as a compliment that her cooking was a success as usual. Occasionally, one of them would stop eating long enough to breath, and vocally thank her for the food.

The rules in their house were strict and Chi-Chi enforced them with an iron fist. The only rule at the dining table: You snooze, you lose. And everyone took it personally. She did try her best to accommodate for her three boys with monstrous appetites, but sometimes it wasn't enough.

"Hey, Chi-Chi, looks like we're out of dino steaks," Goku mentioned in between bites. "You wanna get some more?"

Gohan slowed down on his eating and stared at his dad for a minute. That sounded more like a demand rather a request. He couldn't help but feel uneasy after hearing it.

"Sorry honey," Chi-Chi answered. "That was the last of them. You'll just have to make due."

Goku smiled at his wife, "That's alright. Should've known they'd be the first to go."

Gohan shrugged off his negative feelings after hearing his dad laugh it off. Of course there would be no way in Hell Goku would ever hurt his wife. Why was he even considering that option? To feel relief knowing he wasn't the only person in their family who was unintentionally making his mother fear for her livelihood? That much sickened him to think about it. He knew he would have to confront his mother one day and confirm his fears. Even if she denied it on the spot, he would do his best to change and reform his emotions.

It still left her black eye unexplained.

"Gohan, you've stopped eating. Is something wrong, dear?"

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and brought his attention to Chi-Chi. "Uh, no sorry. I was just lost in thought is all."

"Oh? What about?"

_'Oh, nothing except the fact that I just realized I'm a horrible monster who's pretty much scarred you for life, and I'm scared that I'll do something worse and won't know what to do when that time comes.'_

"Gohan," Chi-Chi leaned over. "Honey, you're shaking. You're not sick, are you?"

She reached over to place a hand over his forehead to check for a temperature only for him to smack her hand away with more strength than he meant. She jumped back in shock. Gohan's eyes widened at his actions as did the rest of the table. Chi-Chi had that same look in her eyes from a week before. She averted her gaze while holding her hand in pain.

"P-Please excuse me…" She rose from her chair, and bolted upstairs.

Gohan sat fixated on the chair his mother was sitting in previously. An overwhelming sense of disbelief washed over him making his body heavy, and suddenly it was hard to breathe. He could feel his chest tightening and he gasped for air. He could hear his father, who was now by his side, doing his best to calm him down. Slowly, his breathing was brought back to normal, and he was able to focus on his surroundings. Goten was staring at him; a look of horror upon his face. Gohan begged in his mind for his brother to not look at him like that. He felt small droplets trailing down his face. He was crying.

He heard his father call out his name several times, but it sounded so muffled. "Gohan, son, look at me!"

He focused on Goku's voice, and turned his head to face him. Gohan broke down, leaning onto his father's shoulder and apologised repeatedly. His body shook uncontrollably; even with Goku rubbing his back, and assuring him that what happened was an accident. Gohan only wished he could believe that himself. He heard Goku say something to his brother, but didn't pay much attention to it. All he heard was the sound of Goten's feet running up the stairs to what he presumed was his parent's bedroom where Chi-Chi resided. He could only assume that his father told Goten to check on her.

Minutes passed before Gohan settled down enough to speak without blubbering his words. His dad was still with him, comforting him with his soft words and gentle touch. Gohan envied his father and his ability to conceal his strength and power from others when needed.

As far as he understood, his anger stemmed not only from his mother's side of the family, but the Saiyan side also. Mixing raw human emotion with the wrath and pride of Saiyans surely was overkill, and Gohan was sure that nature frowned upon the interbreeding itself. Even so, he knew it didn't excuse his actions.

"Hey," Goku caught his attention. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," Gohan paused before continuing. He bit his lip then turned his focus to his father. "Dad, I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't mean to hurt your mother like you did, son." Goku interrupted. "But you did, and you need to start realizing the consequences of your actions. Breaking the house bi-monthly is one thing, as long as nobody gets hurt. Now, I know that this was an accident, but let's work on making it the last time it happens, alright?"

"Yeah," Gohan agreed.

"Good. I'm going to go check up on her, make sure her hand is still in one piece."

Gohan shuddered. He hoped it was only a bruise at most.

"I'm sure it is," Goku insisted quickly. "But, better safe than sorry, eh? Why don't you clean up the dining room and the kitchen for your mother. It's the least that you can do."

"Okay, dad."

Goku smiled at him. Letting Gohan know in silence that everything was going to be alright. He exited the room leaving his son alone downstairs to clean up. As rare as leftovers were in the Son house, it only meant that Chi-Chi had to put minimal effort into making tomorrow's meals.

After he set away the food and cleaned the table, he worked on the kitchen. He was in the middle of doing the dishes when he felt his mother enter the kitchen. She gasped at the sight. "Oh, Gohan, you didn't have to-"

Gohan wrapped his arms around her before she finished. He felt her body tense to his touch, and that just made him feel worse. "Mom, I'm so, so very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I love you so much!"

She returned the hug. "I love you too, Gohan. It was an accident, is all. I was only in shock. I'm not angry with you, I promise."

Gohan nodded in response as he pulled back. He kissed Chi-Chi on the cheek. Although he was relieved to hear those exact words from her, he couldn't help but feel it wasn't enough. He watched her as she strolled around the kitchen, evaluating his work. She wasn't impressed, as he figured. There were water spots left on the counters, the stove was still a complete mess, the dishes half done, and the dining table still looked like Hell.

"I can finish this, son," Chi-Chi turned to him. "Why don't you go upstairs and finish your homework?"

Gohan was about to answer when he quickly noted that the two of them were alone in the room. There wasn't a guarantee that he'd ever get a chance like this in the near future to talk about his findings. What with Goten monopolizing all their mother's time. He debated inwardly with himself over whether or not he should bring it up now.

"Gohan?" Chi-Chi waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah? Sorry, I was… thinking," he began.

"Thinking about what? Did you even hear me?"

"Just… nothing," he gave it up. "Yeah I heard you, mom. I'll just go-"

"Hey!" they both turned to a seemingly angry Goten in the doorway. "Who took all the food away? I was still eating that!"

Chi-Chi crossed her arms. "Young man, what have we discussed about interrupting other people's conversations?"

Goten's demeanor immediately dropped as he bowed his head in shame and his arms hung loosely. "Sorry, mama."

"Also," she continued. "It was your father who told Gohan to clean up, so blame him."

"What did I do now?" Goku asked entering the room. His lower body was instantly attacked by his youngest son who was hitting him. Not enough to leave any bruises or marks.

"Daaaaaaaaaddy, you told Gohan to put my food away." Goten whined. His face turned red when Goku only laughed in response. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, Goten, calm down." Chi-Chi walked over to the fridge. She paused when she opened the door. Everyone saw why when she held a plate that held what looked like was once food, but was now a thin, mushy layer. Chi-Chi directed her gaze at Gohan whose face was completely crimson from his obvious mistake. "Really, Gohan?"

"I - we didn't have any plastic film to wrap it in! What was I supposed to do?" he backed up when Chi-Chi shoved the plate in his face.

"What you're supposed to do is place the food in one of the metal containers, and set it to a capsule for later! That's why I had Bulma make individual capsules with your names on them so I can size and portion your meals every day!"

"Oh yeah," Gohan muttered.

Chi-Chi sighed. "This is why neither of you boys are allowed in the kitchen without me. Goten, sit down and I'll warm you up another plate."

Goten squealed with joy, running over to his seat. He sat patiently with glee written all over his face. Gohan ruffled his hair before retiring to his room for the night.


End file.
